Stargate: The Musical
by Loethaelis
Summary: It had been three months since Jack had left the SGC to Landry, and for Landry those three months had been hell. he didn't have to yell at anyone or get dirty to get things done. For Sam Carter on the other hand, things had kept her on her toes, when she
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate: The Musical (aka just because I'm that evil)**

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't anything but a computer. I also don't own "Give me novacaine" By Greenday.

(A/N) Okay, the characters won't actually be singing, but at the right queues certain songs will play that apply to the characters mood, actions or thoughts. Any questions, no 'kay, kay. Let's begin shall we?

It had been three months since Gen. O'Neill had left command of the SGC to Landry, and for Landry, those three months had been hell. He didn't have to yell at anyone, He didn't have to get dirty to get things done right and he didn't have to even ask Walter to do things anymore, all he did was call him and he had what he needed. Walter brought Radar O'Reilly to mind for him.

Sam Carter on the other hand had her hands full all the time. If it wasn't a gate malfunction one of the experiments had gone wrong or another plant had taken over the SGC. But she still couldn't understand why she couldn't forget Jack. Every time she thought about him, it seemed a hole in heart opened up.

At this point in time she sat in her lab trying to finish a backlog of reports that had stacked up over the past few weeks. Sam absently reached over and turned the radio on. The female DJ was just finishing the evening new report.

"And three more American soldiers were killed in Iraq today. That concludes the news for this hour. This is 106.6 your station for big Artist's lesser known songs. Here's Greenday with "Give me Novacaine"."

"_Take away the sensation inside,_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head,_

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind,_

_I can't take this feeling any more._

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight, _

_And everything will be alright, _

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing,_

_Give me novacaine_

_Out of body and out of mind,_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams,_

_I get the funny feeling and that's all right,_

_Jimmy says it's better than here._

_I'll tell you what,_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight, _

_And everything will be alright, _

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing,_

_Give me novacaine_

_Oh, novacaine_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight, _

_And everything will be alright, _

_Tell me Jimmy, I won't feel a thing,_

_Give me novacaine_

It was a surprisingly slow and depressing song for Greenday to have been the artist behind it, but it was theirs. Sam sat in thoughtful silence for a moment after the song to contemplate how much that was the way she felt and how much was just her imagination. Her mind wandered to a thought that was against regs. She silently scolded herself and went back to work.

(A/N) Hope you like it! Sorry it's so short, the next chap. Will be longer, I promise!

P.S. if you have any song suggestions I'd like them!

Loethaelis


	2. Chapter 2

**Stargate: The Musical (aka just because I'm that evil) Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Like I said earlier, I don't own Squat! (Except my mind, or did I sell that too?)**

**(A/N) Same as last time 'cept at the finale of the story. Let's begin, shall we?**

_I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps _

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone._

_My shadow's the only one, who walks beside me,_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me_

'_till then I walk alone_

_o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o_

_I'm walkin' down the line, _

_That divides me somewhere in my mind._

_On the borderline of the edge _

_and where I walk alone_

_read between the lines,_

_what's fd up and everything's alright_

_check my vital signs_

_to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone._

_My shadow's the only one, who walks beside me,_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me_

'_till then I walk alone_

_o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps _

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one, who walks beside me,_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me_

'_till then I walk alone_

Jack absently reached over and thwacked his alarm clock as the song ended. The song was surprisingly accurate to the way he had been feeling lately, that's probably why he had listened to it all the way through. He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment, wondering how everything was going back in Colorado. The thought to call Sam briefly crossed his mind before he realized it, being two hours earlier there, was only three in the morning. Jack sighed as he got out of bed, all that greeted him was his bland apartment walls, not being big on decorating, all that adorned his walls was a mirror in the bathroom.

After he had finished his morning routine, Jack meandered into his living room area. The morning mail had been pushed through the slot and was scattered on the floor. The only one one he took notice to was a rather official-looking one. It said: To Brig. Gen. Jack' O'Niell. RE: Samantha Carter.

Knowing he hadn't requested anything on Sam, He opened it.

_Dear Jack,_

_I know that I can't technically call you that but this is a rather informal letter. I don't know if you feel the same way, but ever since you left, I can't stop thinking about you. Write back, call me, or something, just let me know you recieved this._

A smaller slip of paper fell into his hand. It had Sam's adress, both phone numbers, and the channel that her video conference link was on. Jack smiled softly to himself. "Count on it."

(A/N)Dun da dun! Here's the second chapter! hope you like it. I still need song sugggestions!

Loethaelis


End file.
